Kerbonaut Dreams
by hourtan
Summary: A struggling kerbonaut is in charge of his ship, and faces many troubles whilst attempting to take his ship through space to the Mün.
1. Introduction

As Billy gets ready to board his spaceship for his long trip to the Mün, he says goodbye to his friends and family, and he is ready to lose it all in the name of science. He steps on the railing, ready for space, thinking of all the memories he had on Kerbin. Time for more memories in space and eventually on the Mün. He opens the hatch to "The LTHV-X", also known as the Long Term Habitation Vehicle. The X was just to make it sound cool.

"Goodbye, friends and family!" Billy would say, and realize that his ship was built by some new person who has no idea what he was doing. Oh well, its in the name of science. "Goodbye!" as he stepped on the ship, he knew he was going to make history for Kerbin.


	2. Chapter 1 - Spaaace!

"Space, sweet space!" Hi, I'm Billy, and I just got in to Kerbin Orbit! Yeah, I'm kind of a big deal on Kerbin right now!

"Be quiet Billy." Ugh, thats one of my crew-mates, Timmy. He's such a bummer! I guess if I showed you Timmy I should show you the other crew-mates. Just, don't tell them I told you about them.

"Make me a coffee." That is Bermuda. He likes barking orders. He also loves coffee. I don't think he has had space coffee yet.

"Oh, um, um." That's Carrie, shes the shy and quiet one of the group. Not much to say about her because she was quiet during training.

"This spaceship is going to fall apart, I promise you!" That's Henry, he's always worrying about whats going to happen and not whats happening now. That's why we made him our engineer and programmer.

This is my squad, and i'm sure we will become the best of friends while flying to the Mun. How awesome is this! I get to spend 2 and a half years flying with these people! And then when we get there, that will be even cooler! Awesome! We are supposed to go to the Mun and deliver stuff for the next group of people that way they can set up a colony on the Mun, and then more space awesomeness! Pretty cool, yeah, I know.


	3. Chapter 2 - Big Red Button

**Authors Note: Sorry for not posting for a while, im going to try and get back on track with this.**

"Finally, space. I want to get off of this thing already, everything is too... dark." Timmy would say, stubbornly expecting someone to agree with him.

"C'mon it's not that bad." I replied.

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is- "

"Eugh, space coffee tastes bad." Bermuda would abruptly say, ending our argument. Space is absolutely beautiful. My favorite part about space, is all the space in space. So much space in the space that is space, you could make a Space-ception.

"We have officially entered Kerbosynchronous Orbit, guys." Bermuda would say spitting coffee beans in to the disposal, as we watched it float out again. We are officially in the orbit of Kerbin. I think I can see my house from all the way up here.

"Hi mom!" I would scream out the window.

"Shut your yap." Timmy would yell at me angrily.

I'm not sure me and Timmy will be getting along so good. Oh well, I guess its going to be a long trip, one bad person won't be too bad. Speaking of bad persons, I wonder how my mom is doing. Man, I am kind of starting to agree with Timmy. It's going to be me, them, and my thoughts. Their thoughts aren't important, just mine. Man, I wish there was some entertainment. Hey, wait a minute- there is!

"Anyone want to play Khess?" I would ask, staring out through the window expecting something interesting to happen.

"Lame." Timmy would say, unentertained. Remind me never to let him do the science journalling.

"Depends, will I still be able to have my coffee beans?" Bermuda would say expectantly.

"Sure, I guess." I would say as I reach towards the broom closet, which had Khess, Kattlefield, which no, is not about cows, and Khekers.

I pull the table over, lay the khess board down- but it began to float away. I reach over for the no-grav button, and just as im about to press it, I feel a thud, and the ship begins to spin. We were only 120k feet above kerbin, and we already come across an issue. I hope this isn't the last breath I am taking, if it is, should I draw the breath like one of my french girls? Is this going to be the last thing I will ever do, hold a Khess mat, near a big red button? All these thoughts, and so little time to think them, my thoughts are processing quicker then our ship is accelerating. While I'm taking deep breaths, I remember in the closet there is an emergency kit, but the closet is a few feet away. The only person who is close enough to it is- Carrie.

The only person who can save our lives, is the quiet one. And even in an emergency, she remains as quiet as a clam. Except the clam opens its mouth, she doesn't.

"Carrie, quickly, grab the emergency kit!" I would scream, in a vain attempt of survival.

"I- I, - but, - well,-" She would fumble.

"QUICKLY!" I would scream even louder, hoping that no one really can hear you scream in space.

She quickly opens the closet, but I saw her struggling to find it. I could see it, but she couldn't, and I was slowly drifting away from her. Is this how we are going to die? Failure to open the closet? Am I going to be killed and on my tombstone, if the Space Center would even make me a tombstone, say "Death by failure to open closet". Is that really how im going to go down? I panic, taking breaths, pacing my self, I felt my heart rate go up. But do my eyes deceive me? She got it! It's a big red box, with a white rocket ship on it. Thank goodness, she found it! Thank the lord, Kesus Kerman. But did she know what to do with it?


	4. Chapter 3 - Burning Alive

She did! Thank Kesus, or whatever cosmological entity that saved us! She managed to plug up the hole, and me and Bermuda had a fun match of Khess. I was so close to beating him, but he got me in Kheckmate. Touche Bermuda, Touche. But other then that, we successfully managed to reach kerbosynchronous orbit, and are currently 230k kilometers above earth. Sadly, too high to throw Timmy off without him getting back in. Oh well. In 100k km we are going to be performing a burn which will get us pointed towards the Mun.

I turned off anti-gravity, so now we walk around the cabin, but soon we are going to have to perform our science. I'm going to write a crew report now of Kerbin from space. "It's fat. Don't tell mother nature this though." There we go, daily crew reports. But it is fat, jeez. Kerbin is like the fat overdosing mother and the Mun is the little boy who goes to school and gets A's on all his tests. Good job, Mun! Now get me my beer!

We think we just saw a nuclear mushroom; we're sure it's nothing too bad. We are 20k from the burn, and we are now turning towards the specific HDG that way we can successfully burn towards the Mun. Yay, burnouts. I really hope that the ship has some sort of air conditioning, because it's going to get hot.

Alright, it's now time for our burn!

"Alright, Begin throttle." Bermuda commands in a stern tone.

"Double check manuever parameters."

"Pull throttle to max."

"Activate Heat Resistant Shields."

"Alright- Oh shoot."

"What?" Timmy would say, agitated.

"We are doomed, aren't we!" Henry would say, getting all squirmy.

"Squeek" Carrie would say, again, quitely.

"Alright guys, heat shields broke off nothing too serious, except when we begin our re-entry we are going to burn alive." Bermuda would say, chewing on a coffee bean.

"You have to be kidding me!" Timmy would say agitated.

"De-dead?" Henry would inquire, knowing the answer

Since our lazy architects didn't put any Service Bays, we don't have anyway of attaching snap points, so now we are doomed for death. Is there ever going to be a time where we won't be near-death? I mean, come on, this is just ridiculous. And Bermuda, is just sitting on his lazy butt, chomping on that coffee bean of his. Im so fed up with them, I might just throw my self down the space chute, which, also to our faulty engineers, is broken. Thanks, ever so much for putting thought and time in to our lives.


End file.
